


smashed against the window

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little crack-ish, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Rivals!Yoonhong, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, a little plot, or something like that, sex against a blank haha guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: in which jisoo gets fucked (literally) by that man who promised to rearrange his guts (sexually)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 327





	smashed against the window

**Author's Note:**

> aha ! another commission by the same friend who comeeshed me to write "it will be different, i swear" hehehehehe this one is theire prompt and i tried to keep their writing intact on the first scene :))) if ur reading this thank u for trusting me with ur prompt!
> 
> they requested juicy smut.. so here u go... 6k+ words of joosy joshy bussy
> 
> enjoy, fellow perverts!

“What an _award-winning_ party,” Seungkwan comments dryly from beside him. Jisoo turns his attention to his secretary who is looking a little too… melted in his rental tux. Jisoo, too, feels horrible having to sit in this drearily dull party hosted by a foundation that’s too important to disregard. But this is his job, being the CEO and all. Seungkwan’s nice enough to accompany him, knowing full well that whatever _this_ is sadder than bingo night with Jisoo’s shamelessly homophobic grandparents. “I’m grabbing a drink. Want anything, boss?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jisoo says, face pulled into what he hopes is a convincing frown. All of his employees know that using the word _boss_ to address him ticks him off. He always let them know that it makes him sound standoffish and unapproachable.

Seungkwan blushes pink at the reminder, jokingly raising a hand to his head in some sort of a salute as he stands up to get going.

“Get me a margarita!”

His secretary just presses his lips together, waving as if to say _yeah, yeah_. This kid. Chuckling at his antics, Jisoo shakes his head.

As he watches him make his way to the open bar, Jisoo’s eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar silhouette, his face falling deep at the realization of who it might be.

Dread crawls its way from his chest down to the pit of his stomach as the man comes into plain view.

Dear gods, please let it be _not_ him.

Not _Yoon_ _Jeonghan_.

Not the man who owns Jisoo’s rival company, Yooniversal Incorporated, in the world of export and packaging. Humiliation settles in his bones as he remembers their first encounter which involved homemade cupcakes that Jisoo made at 3 am prior, drunk after a breakup but still _responsible_ enough to create something as a token of hospitality, and…

One could just say it went _horribly_ wrong for the stomachs of the people who ate his cupcakes. Two people in particular—Yoon Jeonghan and his secretary.

Jisoo went to see him to apologize and bought him an expensive tie (he was about to do some baking again, but after some thinking, that wouldn’t be the best decision), and the man only smiled saying it’s no problem. The naïve little Jisoo before thought he was some kind of saint for forgiving him just like that, but he was wrong to assume that Jeonghan was just a rational, judicious man capable of humanity.

But there was one sunny day when Jisoo was on his way to work and his phone _ping_ -ed.

Oh, how Jisoo wishes he ignored that fucking ping.

The texts he got asking to confirm the story were ruthless. As it turns out, Yoon Jeonghan went to other company dinners, prattling about his loose motions experience (an odd choice of topic when you’re having a meal with practical strangers, but Jisoo now knows how audacious and indecent the man could be) like he’s some sort of a _survivor_ when all he had was diarrhea from some spoiled milk Jisoo accidentally put in the food.

All these happened, and Jisoo got stuck with the nickname _colon cannonball_ among their similar peers for at least a month.

(Jisoo sent Jeonghan strongly-worded emails about it, to which the latter responded with a gif of a cute lizard with the subject that says “:p”, and that just made Jisoo go bonkers. Seungkwan had to send a passive-aggressive email on his behalf to all those who laughed and pointed at him, and they finally stopped calling him that name, but the damage is already too deep. That :p email sparked the war that Jisoo waged against him.)

Merely thinking about the man’s smug demeanor makes his blood boil and his body freeze. Jisoo actively avoided him for a whole year. Why didn’t he think that Yoon Jeonghan would be at this party, too?

The person he hoped so ardently to not see ever again in his life is sporting a head of silver, luscious hair, turning heads left and right. If Jisoo is as naïve as he was before, he’d think this guy is the only interesting spectacle in a sea of mundane business people like himself. Too bad, he’s enlightened now.

And in true Jeonghan fashion, there’s a lopsided smile on his face that would totally look terrible on Jisoo (he tried it once in front of the mirror in hopes of looking as magnetic but to no avail) but on him, it’s infuriatingly charming. Jisoo would pay money to be able to land a punch on that face without being charged with assault.

And maybe his gaze lingered a tad too long because his muscles involuntarily jump when he meets Jeonghan’s eyes, surprise mirroring his own. A split second passes, and that surprise on his face quickly turns into a roguish smirk.

 _Oh, my god. He can’t stand the sight of me. He wants me dead_.

Jisoo has a look of his own—one that conveys this-place-reeks-of-shit-and-that-shit-is-you, but he figures that one would backfire on him so hard.

He’s too sober for this. Where’s that margarita when you need it?

With all that recollection, he doesn’t even notice that the bane of his existence is taking long strides towards him. A vein in Jisoo’s left temple twitches as his nightmares come true by the second. The velvet of the couch that he’s sitting on dips underneath him. And in a trice, Yoon Jeonghan, in all his haughty, pompous glory, is sitting next to him, one arm extending on the back pillow behind Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo is too busy being entertained by varying scenarios of kneeing him in the balls to hear whatever it is he’s saying so closely to his face.

“Come again?” _Fuck_ _wad_ , Jisoo thinks as he smells the mint from Jeonghan’s breath with how close he is. He doesn’t want to create a scene—not with this guy in front of people who might have already heard about the thing—but he can damn well _think_ it if he can’t say it.

“I said,” Jeonghan lowers his voice, deep and rich next to Jisoo’s ear. His face doesn’t move from the same damn smirk he wears all the time. Perhaps it’s to keep up the decorous act. “I’m wondering what you pulled to become the youngest CEO listed in the foundation? I’m guessing it’s something better than poisoning strangers.”

“Just put a condom on your head,” Jisoo whispers back, fisting the hem of his own blazer in frustration. He has no mental capacity for this exchange. He’s going all out to show Yoon Jeonghan how unwelcome he is. “If you’re going to act like a dick to me the whole night, you better dress like it, too.”

“Ah, there’s no need to be so _spunky_ ,” Jeonghan comments, baring his teeth into a grin that makes Jisoo shudder a little. Why is he still so close? Does he have no sense of personal space? Jisoo catches a whiff of his cologne… musky, a little too strong, too macho for his sensitive nose. He’s a clean, slightly floral scent type of guy. “I’m just concerned how I’ve never heard of you before. Suddenly, people are talking about a certain Hong Jisoo. I’d like to know if they’re pertaining to a talentless hack. Just to be sure.”

Scoffing, Jisoo sits up straight, facing him but not quite looking him in the eye. He presses his lips together, balling his fists on his laps and swallowing as he contains himself. If he doesn’t count to ten to manage all this anger, he’ll seriously get himself into trouble.

When he opens his mouth to speak, Jisoo gathers the courage to give him a look as menacing as he could muster. “You really have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants.”

“Oh?” Yoon Jeonghan only chuckles, seemingly unaffected at all.

He’s such a...

A _dick!_ That’s what he is. Jisoo can’t make up creative insults at such a short notice.

“I didn’t know you were looking,” he continues, leaning back now but arm still behind Jisoo’s head as if they’re that intimate with each other. Finally, Jisoo can breathe without worrying about how his breath might smell like to Jeonghan, but the man’s words make him feel heat creeping up his face. “You love talking about my dick, why not put that mouth to good use?”

This motherfucker. For the love of all celestial beings, can this intolerable asshole be any more vexing?

Left speechless by that inappropriate remark (Jisoo is one to talk when he really was talking about his dick a lot. He can’t help it, alright?), he catches a glimpse of Seungkwan who’s now giggling on a stool at the open bar while Jeonghan’s secretary—Kim Mingyu, he believes—runs a hand on his thigh.

Seriously?

Jeonghan seems to have followed his gaze as he comments, “I guess it’s just you and me now, huh?”

“I’m not _with_ you,” he sneers.

“Yeah, but do you have anyone else?”

Jisoo takes a look around. Aside from middle-aged ladies that sometimes look at him as if they want to hungrily take a bite of him, the ballroom is filled with old geezers that touch too much for his liking. A minute of talking with them might result in a sudden hand on his shoulders or back.

As he sits there, thinking about ways to break away from his provoking clash with this dickhead, Jeonghan clicks his tongue, a teasing smile across his face.

“Just you and me.”

Jisoo says nothing. Instead, he looks down as he fiddles with the hem of his blazer. Maybe Yoon Jeonghan is like… a ghost. If he pretends he’s not there hard enough, maybe he’ll really vanish into thin air.

“Ignoring me now? Jisoo, don’t be a stranger. This party is a disappointment. Humor me.”

“What do you want?” Jisoo turns his attention back to those cunning, glinting eyes. Always droopy as if he’s trying to seduce everyone who looks at him. “What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?”

Jeonghan is unfazed. “You don’t _really_ hate me.”

Jisoo is about to open his mouth to retaliate but Jeonghan continues, “But that’s a conversation for another time. I’ll go straight to the point now.”

The air around them shifts into something more familiar to Jisoo. Something that doesn’t make him feel cornered. Something that he’s used to—business.

“There’s a shipment delay within a transaction in Ms. Kim’s foundation. She’s finding an export company to take in for it.”

“I’ve heard about that as well. I had my secretary try to get the deal, but all of their representatives are so hard to get through. They said they can’t speak about it, so I went ahead and scheduled an appointment with Ms. Kim herself.”

Jisoo says this with utmost confidence. One can’t just bullshit their way with the Jennie Kim foundation. The woman is known to be smart, sharp, and business-savvy. She keeps mostly to herself. If she senses any problem that might arise with a company, she’ll pull back entirely and not hesitate to spread the word of why she did it. But her steely approach is justified because she’s a brilliant financier, controlling millions of dollars in charitable funds for the administering of scholarship grants. Everyone wants to be under her foundation.

Jisoo _so_ wants to be her.

“Oh,” is all Jeonghan says.

 _Oh?_ Jisoo raises a suspicious brow. “What do you mean _oh?_ What are you _oh_ -ing at?”

This does not sound good.

“I already got the deal.”

 _Oh_ , indeed.

Did he come here just to spite me? Jisoo’s tense figure slackens, brows knitted together as his face turns sullen. He worked hard on getting that appointment, and now Yoon Jeonghan is rubbing on his face the fact that he didn’t even stand a chance.

“Congratulations then. You should have just straight up told me. I could’ve done without you making me look like a fool.” Jisoo says as he stands up to go to the bar. Anywhere away from this arrogant scumbag is heaven. He suddenly feels so tired, he could use a glass—no, maybe a whole bottle of wine.

But before he can walk away, Jeonghan catches him by the wrist. Jisoo glares at the hand on him as if that would make it let go. “Wait! That’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

“We’re done here, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. I think you’ve said enough to further ruin my night.”

“Listen,” Jeonghan says, his voice low as he stands to meet Jisoo eye to eye. “I’m trying to ask you to partner up with me on this.”

Jisoo snorts. “Please. You really think I’ll fall for that one?”

“As much as you think I’m out to get you, I really am not. And this is business. I never fuck around when it comes to this.” Jeonghan presses his lips together, looking at him intently. The grip on his hand is loose, and Jisoo could make a run for it anytime he wants. It’s just that he doesn’t feel like doing that anymore, not with this unforeseen proposition. “Yooniversal Incorporated would like to partner up with Hong Worldwide Corporation on this project.”

Eyeing him doubtfully, Jisoo says, “If this is some stupid ploy—”

“Really, I’m not fooling around. Partner up with us.”

Jisoo huffs. How is he supposed to make a decision about this right now?

Jeonghan senses the discord in him. He squeezes Jisoo’s wrist once, twice, and then lets go. “Think about it. I’ll have my secretary email you my office address. If you’re interested, come to me tomorrow.”

Before Jisoo could say anything—not that he can since he’s at a loss for words—Jeonghan is winking at him, leaving him confused and a little disoriented as he watches the man walk confidently away.

If this is true, and Jeonghan really wants to share this… then _this_ is better than any of his prior plans. It could open up a ton of opportunities for Hong Worldwide.

But also, he just really, truly does not want to work with that good-for-nothing—

Jisoo sighs. He knows he shouldn't let his feelings get in the way. That wouldn’t be wise of him. He should go home for now and think about this as he soaks in a long, hot bath.

He looks around, and a few pairs of eyes are looking at him as he stands dumbly right there.

Phooey. Jisoo was supposed to be the one doing the dramatic exit.

* * *

The elevator doors slide open, and Jisoo steps out. With him is a briefcase with all of the papers he needs Jeonghan to see—his conditions about the whole deal. He’s not going to be played by this man—nope. Not a chance. As painful as it is to be him right now, he acknowledges that while his company will not at all suffer if he passes up on this opportunity, Hong Worldwide won’t advance if he treats his pride as something more important than the empire he has been dreaming of. If he says no to that devilish asshole, he’ll just get left behind.

Jisoo sits at the lounge, staring at the ticking clock on the wall. Ten o’clock—perfect. Right on time. Jisoo prides himself in his punctuality.

He’s at the top floor of the establishment—35th—because that’s where the exceptionally attractive (seriously, like a supermodel) receptionist told him the CEO would be. After taking a VIP pass from her, Jisoo briskly made his way to the elevators, getting conscious of how he looks bit by bit. What is it with Yoon Jeonghan and everything about him (yes, even his employees) glimmering like a naked vampire under the sun?

There’s no bustle. This might be the quietest place in the entire building. Jisoo can’t help noting how this compares to his rowdy office. Seungkwan and Wonwoo, his financial manager, are very close friends of his, so Jisoo can only exercise power when it comes to business matters. Other than that, he’s lenient and loving, unable to refuse them even if it means they can play hooky in his office.

The heavy-looking black door with a gold plaquette that says _Yoon Jeonghan, CEO_ catches the light and captures Jisoo’s attention. He has one, too, except more rustic—carved in wood instead of metal. He notices how Jeonghan’s décor is more minimal and modern than flashy. Finally. Something about him that’s not obnoxious.

When it opens with a click, panic crawls to his throat. Fuck.

_Do I look good enough?_

He had spent an hour trying to choose a tie when Seungkwan barged in his office only to tell him not to wear a suit so he doesn’t look desperate.

_“Wear a white button-up,” Seungkwan said, almost forcefully removing the tie around his neck. Next, he removed Jisoo’s blazer and smoothened out his shirt. “Open a button so you look lax. But not more than two buttons because you’re sensual but not whorish.”_

_“What are you even saying?”_

_“I’m saying seduce, but don’t be a buffet—open for all. Keep him on his toes. Do that thing where you blink very slowly--Oh, he’ll love that.”_

Jisoo doesn’t know what any of those mean, but whatever. Seungkwan can really get random.

“If it isn’t my partner,” Jeonghan greets him with open arms. Literal open arms like he’s some kind of a game show host.

Despite that, Jisoo’s eyes take in his appearance—his hair is strategically tousled like a shipshape bedhead that tells him _I just had sex in my office so I’m kind of disheveled, but still neat_. He’s wearing a white shirt under a tailored, one-button black blazer that hugs his body all right. It’s nice, Jisoo thinks as his face heats up a little. The tailoring is well done. Jisoo wants to know who that tailor is. Yeah, that’s right. Jisoo’s into tailors these days.

Jisoo internally groans. Who is he kidding?

“Like what you see?” Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows when Jisoo doesn’t respond, the latter rolling his eyes as soon as he realizes that Jeonghan noticed him shamelessly ogling.

“You look like you just woke up.” Jisoo stands, walking only to stop in front of him.

“Actually, I did just wake up,” Jeonghan says with a wink, nodding at him. Jisoo catches on and follows as he walks back to his office. “I have been waiting for you since seven. I forgot we settled on a ten o’clock schedule.”

Jisoo stops walking, and Jeonghan must have sensed it because he stops as well when he’s right at his doorway, turning to look at Jisoo with a curious brow raised.

This just doesn’t make sense. Why is this man trying to get on his good graces? After all that they’ve been through _against_ each other?

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“This,” Jisoo’s hand flops at his side lamely. “The partnership, the whole effort of getting in contact with me since the party, waiting for me early in the morning—Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated my guts?”

Jeonghan chuckles, deep yet easy-going. “To be honest, after the cupcakes, I promised myself I’d destroy you.”

“Ha!” Jisoo exclaims, pointing at him with a triumphant look on his face. “I knew it! I knew you had evil intentions—”

“But it’s really hard to ram your business into the ground when the CEO is so attractive.”

Jisoo stills with his finger still in the air. What?

Wait, _what?_

Is he just hearing things? Is he finally losing it?

“So, I thought I should ram you instead,” Jeonghan says as cool as a breeze. Like he didn’t just punch Jisoo in the gut with those words. One hand against the doorjamb as if to coolly stabilize himself, he holds out his other hand in front of Jisoo. “If you’d let me.”

Jisoo looks at the hand for him to take and then back to Jeonghan’s face.

“That’s how you try to get into my pants?”

Jeonghan shrugs, lips pulled into a smile that is so self-assured. Like he knows he already won. Instead of replying to that, he just softly thrusts his hand forward, a reiteration of his invitation.

No way. Jisoo thinks as he stares at the unbelievable man in front of him. _No way in hell._

* * *

Jeonghan seems to be incapable of reining in his strength any longer, so the door closes with a booming slam. And Jisoo finds himself pinned against it, the tips of his shoes barely touching the floor. He hooks both his arms on Jeonghan’s strong shoulders, breathing cut off by an enthusiastic tongue that’s currently being shoved down his throat.

Their lips part and they’re both left panting, lust swimming in their eyes. God knows why Jisoo kissed back, why he even took that hand when everything in him screamed _NO!_

God knows why he’s letting Jeonghan suck bruises on his neck right now as he moans in delight.

“You’re driving me mad, Hong Jisoo,” Jeonghan growls against a patch of skin that’s a blooming purple by now. Jisoo keens at the mention of his whole name. Somehow, the cold office doesn’t matter as much because everything Jeonghan touches turns hot, and his words make Jisoo feel hotter. “Everyone must want a taste of this.”

“I— _ah_ —I know, r-right?” Jisoo tries to keep up with the banter. It adds to the rush when he knows he’s winning, when he knows he’s getting under his skin.

Jeonghan might look gentle, soft in places, but the man is rough around some edges, and Jisoo was really intrigued when he was mentioning something about _ramming_.

“So goddamn beautiful,” Jeonghan whispers, hand moving to tug harshly at Jisoo’s shirt, right along the buttons. He rips a few buttons bouncing off somewhere on his marble flooring, pushing the shirt off Jisoo’s shoulder just to attach his lips back on his skin—this time along his shoulders.

 _There goes a perfectly good shirt,_ Jisoo grieves for a second until Jeonghan’s mouth is claiming his once again.

Jeonghan slips a knee in between his legs while their tongues dance together, making Jisoo’s back arch against the door. He’s sensitive—a little too worked up by Jeonghan’s relentless mouth on him.

“ _Jeonghan_ ,” he breathes out, trying to get him to slow down. The weight pressing against him feels so, _so_ good. “Jeonghan, take off your clothes.”

“Eager, are we?”

“I wasn’t _just_ talking about your dick at the party, you know.” Jisoo smiles, breathing heavily and blinking slowly the way Seungkwan told him to. “I could tell you’re packing, but I still have to see for myself, don’t I?”

Maybe that did something because there’s something primal about the way Jeonghan picks him up, Jisoo’s legs wrapping around his waist with a tiny exclaim of surprise. It’s a good thing that the door behind him is sturdy, made of quality material, or else he’d be toppling over with how Jeonghan is crushing him against it.

“God,” Jeonghan says roughly like he’s really calling out to a divine being. “You don’t know what I’m about to do to you.”

Jisoo leans in to hover his lips against Jeonghan’s—not quite a kiss. Just something to make him want more. Jeonghan’s gaze follows his lips, but Jisoo pulls back when he moves to take what’s being dangled in front of him.

The air is thick, control fluctuating between the two of them. Jeonghan seems frustrated, and although it doesn’t actually show, Jisoo knows that he’s dealing with a man who has never been turned down before. A man who will not back down until he gets what he wants when he wants it.

 _That’s good._ Jisoo thinks he’ll like what he’s about to see.

Impatience radiating off him, Jeonghan supports him by the waist, one hand clutching at his bottom, squeezing once, twice, thrice, as he reminds, “Hold tight.”

As Jeonghan makes his way to where his desk is, Jisoo takes a second to soak up in the interior of the office. Sleek, floor-to-ceiling windows separate them from the entire city of Seoul that’s greeting him with blue skies behind. People would most possibly look like tiny, tiny ants if he looks down but he can’t test that theory because, in no time, his behind is being settled down on a soft, leather swivel chair, the executive office’s desk that is spacious enough for more than a fucking directly in front of him.

“What now?” Jisoo looks up to Jeonghan, and the latter moves to cage him in, hands bracing on either arm of the chair. Jisoo leans back, eyes not leaving Jeonghan’s desiring ones. He loves feeling like a prey—a mouse caught at the dead end. “What do you want me to do?”

Jeonghan lets out an incredulous chuckle as if he can’t believe Jisoo is being this pliant like he wasn’t just testing him earlier. He strokes a cheek with a finger, sliding down until it stops just under Jisoo’s chin, gently but firmly tipping it up.

“Acting coy? I thought you would fight back every chance you get.”

Jisoo thinks about his fingers—how it would feel deep in him, digging inside of his hole, how it would feel pressed a little around his neck, how it would feel carded through his hair, pulling hard and tight. And he thinks about Jeonghan’s cock that seems unconcealed by his slacks, bulging prominently, and Jisoo can already feel it in him, in his mouth, filling and stretching him up.

“Maybe you thought wrong,” Jisoo breathes out, feeling Jeonghan’s breath fan over his eyelids with how close his face is. “I’ve been told I’m a good boy.”

“You’ll have to show me.” Jeonghan steps back, and Jisoo realizes that not having him near feels intimidating. He never knows when the man would touch, when he would pull back and do nothing, only to watch Jisoo crave for more. “Strip down to nothing and get on your knees for me, would you, baby?”

It’s more of a command than anything else, but Jisoo doesn’t mind as he does as he’s asked of. His body doesn’t have to disobey him anymore because after looking into his mind, he realizes he wants this. He has been dreaming of this since Jeonghan came out of that door.

He takes off everything, leaving his clothes pooling around his feet, hiding his erection behind shy hands. Jeonghan lets him, only observing him with a piercing gaze. He feels watched like this, more than naked.

Jisoo drops on his knees, coming down with a faint thud. On cue, Jeonghan’s hand comes to cup his cheek, thumb swiping across his lips, slow and steady, contrasting with some moments ago when he was hungrily eating Jisoo up. Jeonghan’s eyes on him like that almost feels hypnotic, compelling Jisoo to do whatever he wants.

“I’ve always wondered what these lips feel like wrapped around my cock.” Jeonghan’s words pierce through him. Jisoo takes the thumb in his mouth, sucking lightly, eyes not leaving Jeonghan’s—not that the man will let him. He swirls his tongue around it, feeling the bony ridges of the finger against his inner cheek. In a few moments, it’ll be Jeonghan’s cock inside his mouth. He can’t wait.

He lets go of the thumb with a lewd pop of his lips. Jeonghan’s belt comes off easily with Jisoo’s nimble fingers. Jisoo reaches into his pants, underwear, and pulls out his dick.

He just held it in his hands, but seeing it right now—Jisoo gulps, salivating at the sight of Jeonghan’s cock. What is it with Yoon Jeonghan and everything about him (yes, especially his cock) glimmering like a naked vampire under the sun?

Jeonghan’s lips curl into a wicked smile. “Are you a good boy?”

Jisoo believes in showing more than telling, so with an enchanted sigh, he opens his mouth and moves to take Jeonghan whole.

His size can be daunting, but Jisoo wants nothing but to be ruined by it. He likes being filled to the brim in all holes, basking in the feeling of almost breaking because of something so monstrous. The slide is easy—the member slicked in precum and Jisoo’s hot mouth is already sopping wet. Jisoo is not the man of action that he is if he can’t take Jeonghan’s cock whole. He has to show him just how _good_ he is.

Jeonghan’s moans fill the room, goading Jisoo into thinking little of any inhibitions, his lips spit-slicked as they slide along Jeonghan’s veiny shaft. Jeonghan cards a hand through his hair, gripping too loose for Jisoo’s liking, so he pulls off, teasingly licking the slit.

“What’s wrong?”

Jisoo mumbles, lips pressed on the head of Jeonghan’s cock. “You can pull my hair as tight as you want. Don’t hold back.”

Taken aback by the sudden request, Jeonghan lets out a disbelieving _Jesus Christ,_ but he does as Jisoo pleads, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging so that Jisoo is looking up to him with doe-like eyes. “Like this?”

Jisoo keens at the tautness in his scalp.

“ _Yes_ ,” he cries out, eyes closing in pleasure. “Y-Yes. Just like that.”

From this point on, Jisoo gives it his all. He takes Jeonghan back in his mouth, this time unmoving except for his tongue working wonders along the length. Jeonghan holds his head with both hands—with one still gripping his hair—and thrusts all on his own, setting the pace. Jisoo relaxes his throat, jaw slackening as he braces himself with hands on Jeonghan’s thighs, and Jeonghan shoves himself in.

When the tip of Jeonghan’s cock reaches his throat, Jisoo swallows around him, making Jeonghan hiss at the tightness it offers. Jisoo’s throat throbs at every pummel, every snap of Jeonghan’s hips, and there’s no place he’d rather be than on his knees for this man.

As Jisoo eyes water, he looks up eager to meet Jeonghan’s eyes, but the latter as his head rolling back already, the tightening hand gripping his hair a sign that he’s close. Jisoo lets out a lewd, gagging noise that drives Jeonghan closer to madness.

“Swallow it all,” Jeonghan breathes out an order. If Jisoo could move his head, he would nod enthusiastically.

_Yes._

_Give it all to me._

Jisoo’s chin coat in his own spit as Jeonghan quickens his pace, tipping over the edge. Jisoo barely got to taste it. Before he knows it, Jeonghan’s unloading every single drop onto his throat with a growl of his name, and all Jisoo could do is swallow them all and relish in the sound that Jeonghan makes when Jisoo’s taking him to heaven. He focuses on breathing through his nose and concentrates on not gagging, eyes watering through the burn of cock hitting deep in his throat.

Jeonghan watches him intently the whole time he’s choking on cum. Jisoo makes sure to put on a show of not letting a single bead go to waste as he pulls away, licking and cleaning up with his sinful tongue from the hilt to the tip.

“You like to keep it clean, huh?”

The comment is almost comical—not something Jisoo expected from someone who just had his monster cock deep in his mouth. “For now,” Jisoo croaks, voice hoarse from being abused by the very thing that he’s still mouthing at. Surprisingly too, it’s still rock-hard _. Rich, cunning, handsome. Plus, he’s got a prodigy cock,_ Jisoo thinks. “I’d like to save the filthy for when you’re inside me.”

With that, Jeonghan helps him up, eyes ravenous as he takes in every inch of Jisoo right now. Hair untidy, glossy lips plump and gorgeous, eyes watery, tips of his ears red, cock leaking in anticipation— _damn_. He did all that.

And he’s going to do more. Jisoo can tell by his eyes that he wants to do more.

“Are you ready for something different?” Jeonghan asks, gently taking his hand. Jisoo feels bare, hole puckering in anticipation of what’s to come. One of them already came but he’s still the only one naked.

“Different?” He asks as he let Jeonghan lead him to… the windows? “Isn’t what we’re doing different enough. We’re having sex in your office, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan laughs quietly at that. Jisoo feels anxious standing before the windows like this. He steps back, but Jeonghan’s hold is strong.

What is happening—Oh. _Fuck._

If this is what he thinks it is…

Moving his gaze from the breathtaking view of the city to Jisoo, Jeonghan whispers low in his ear, “But I haven’t even made you cry yet.”

* * *

Jisoo likes to think he’s wild—he just had his throat constrict around a massive cock in an establishment he’s never been to. Said massive cock belongs to the man he used to abhor, now not so much but at the same time so much because the same man has him pinned, for the second time this morning, on a smooth surface.

If he looks down, he’ll have his theory about people looking like ants tested. There’s always something he hasn’t dipped his toes in yet, something he hasn’t pushed himself to try. And now, there’s nothing more shocking than the fact that he’s looking forward to being humiliated like this, and it seems like Jeonghan has no plans of letting him off, anyway.

As Jeonghan pounds into his tight, slick heat (courtesy of the discarded lube on the floor that Jeonghan happens to casually keep in his office, further proof that the man gets what he wants when he wants it), cock being strangled by Jisoo’s hole, Jisoo could only whimper, great pleasure seeping in his skin.

He’s pressed against the large window, bare chest prickling against the cold glass. Jisoo’s sensitive, hardened nubs kiss the surface of it as his head swims in all the amazing sensations.

“If the people out there look up, if they see you like _this_ ,” Jeonghan says, voice deep and gruff against his burning ear. “Everyone will know I’m fucking the CEO of Hong Worldwide. They’re all going to know you belong to me.”

Jisoo lets out a wail, back arching against Jeonghan’s chest as the latter grinds deeply, hitting the bundle of nerves that makes him see stars. He feels his knees about to give up, but there’s a strong hand on his waist that is somehow keeping him upright and another just above his neck where it meets the chin, forcing his head to look at the cityscape, to contend with the possibility of getting caught. Being _seen_.

His own cock slides against the glass, smearing liquids all over as his hips move along with the force of Jeonghan’s thrusts. Jisoo tries, with all his might, to grasp at the glass’ smooth surface for support, knuckles turning white and knees trembling below him. He wants to melt into the floor, into Jeonghan. When he opens both eyes, he’s greeted by the hustle and bustle of the city in the almost afternoon, and he knows, somewhere at the back of his mind, that the glass is one-way—that he can see them, but they _can’t_ see him. But whenever a stranger seemingly lifts their head to, perhaps, look at the sky, Jisoo feels like they’re watching him.

As if reading his mind, Jeonghan plays into his unspoken fantasy, growling low in his ear.

“They’re watching you be a good slut for me.”

The noises leaving Jisoo now are almost immoral, profanities spilling from his lips like a prayer he knows by heart. He feels Jeonghan’s angle change, picking up the pace and abusing the sweet spot inside him. Jisoo can’t help crying his name out loud.

“Jeonghan, Jeonghan, _Jeonghan_ —” Jisoo chants, unable to form anything coherent. True to Jeonghan's earlier promise of making him cry, tears spill from Jisoo's eyes, the tingling in his skin becoming unbearable and the pressure under his stomach about to burst. “Cumming—I’m close!”

“A little longer,” Jeonghan says through gritted teeth, sounding strained himself. “Hold out just a little longer, baby.” The rapid bucking of his hips takes Jisoo to someplace else, thick cock massaging his inner walls. Jeonghan slams in him, harder than before, and Jisoo cries out his name so loud anyone on the executive office’s floor would hear.

Jeonghan’s hand comes up to his mouth, muffling Jisoo’s unstoppable wailing as the head of his cock pressed firmly onto his prostate in a way he can’t take anymore. A few more of that and Jisoo is coming undone, cum splattering all over the once-pristine glass of the windows.

His release makes him clench tight, bringing Jeonghan with him to orgasm.

Warmth filled his hole as Jeonghan pumps his cum in him, still thrusting, milking the pleasure and driving Jisoo into an amount of overstimulation that will make him remember this moment.

* * *

Jisoo looks up as a gentle hand strokes his cheek. He’s on the leather couch in Jeonghan’s office, drowsy after that warm shower he took in the office’s bathroom (this office is just too much). Jeonghan helped him to the shower, Jisoo’s legs shaking beneath him the whole time. They made out lazily, too, and when they got out, Jeonghan dressed him in one of his dress shirts (Jisoo’s clothes are a mess he can’t be seen wearing in public) and spare boxers. Jisoo is too tired to care about anything. Plus, the clothes smell great—fresh… and a lot like Jeonghan.

“How did you like it?” Jeonghan asks, sitting next to him. Jisoo lets his head fall onto his chest, and Jeonghan welcomes him in an embrace.

“We could have been caught.”

Jeonghan laughs quietly, a tired sound that makes Jisoo feel like he hasn’t done much work—but, hey, he _did_ swallow all that cock and all that cum.

“The window glass is half-silvered,” Jeonghan assures him. “No one really saw you but me.”

“I know, I know. But someone could’ve heard us.”

It’s almost normal—the way Jeonghan’s hand cards through his hair again, this time gently massaging the scalp he mistreated earlier. “Well, some of my employees could have. But I pay them to do their work. Not stick their noses in my personal life. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Jisoo’s head snaps up with all his remaining strength.

 _Shit_.

Seungkwan can’t know. He’ll never hear the end of it.

“Mingyu can’t ever hear about this? Got it?”

The glint in Jeonghan’s eyes is the same as ever—purposely vexing, but Jisoo doesn’t feel… as bothered as before. Maybe he developed an immunity to it, who knows? Maybe Jeonghan’s dick is just _that_ good that he forgets to hate those eyes and that fucking gorgeous curl of his lips, forming into a teasing smirk.

“I think he heard,” Jeonghan says, watching him turn redder with every word. There he goes again with the teasing. “He’s my secretary after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahaha thank u so much for reading that i lost so much braincells writing this gjfdjlfkdjf
> 
> if you wanna yell at me:  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shuanime)
> 
> svt fanfic com|mis|sions if you're interested in paying me to write ur ideas:  
> [fanfic comeesh](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me hehe
> 
> if you really liked this fic, you can also buy me a cup of [[coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi)] as support! it helps with my saving up plans :] (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND A COMMENT HEHE i really want your nice thoughts! thank you so much for readiinggggg hehehe love u stay safe dont get veerus pls i love ur lungs


End file.
